Chess Champion
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: On the last day of school Chase versus a girl from his math class in chess. Through it, he starts to realize things that he never had before about that girl and his sister. One-shot


**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

Finally, it was the day everyone at Mission Creek High have been waiting for since the first day of school, the last day of school. Throughout the school activities are set up, and students are roaming free. Principal Perry didn't want to have to do anything, so she had this get set up and she's sleeping in her office now.

The gym has multiple games set up in it, and the most amount of students have gathered in there, including two of the Davenport siblings.

"Come on, Chase," Bree Davenport urges at her younger brother. "Don't be a party pooper." Chase refuses to budge from his seat on one of his chairs. "How can you be so sad on the best day of school?"

"How can you be so happy on the worst day of school?"

"Seriously? Come on, go and do something."

"No, Bree, I'm perfectly fine from where I am." Bree doesn't buy it.

"No you're not; you've been sitting here bored out of your mind for the past hour."

"Maybe I enjoy that."

"No one does, not even you. Just find a game to play or something."

"Alright, fine."

"Good," Bree looks around. "I'm going to go find Caitlin," Bree continues to go find her.

Chase huffs, and scans the room. His eyes land on a lone chess table set up in the back corner of the gym. A smile spreads across Chase's face, and he heads its way.

It looks as if it had not been used in a long time, but it's surprisingly already set up. Chase plops down on one of the chairs, and begins to practice.

Suddenly, a shadow appears over the board and Chase looks up. When he does, he stares directly into the sky blue eyes of a smiling girl.

"Hi," she smiles.

"Oh, um, hi," Chase says a little unsurely.

"Could I join you?"

"You play?"

"You could say that," the girl says as she takes a seat across from Chase.

"I should warn you, I've never lost," Chase warns.

"Well, then it's only fair that I should warn you. I've never lost either."

"Okay, I guess that will have to change for one of us today." Chase smiles and the girl chuckles.

"I'm Maddie," she puts her hand out.

"Chase," he nicely gives Maddie's hand a shake.

"I know who you are; you're the smartest in my math class."

"Wait, you're in my math?"

"Yeah, but it's okay that you didn't know. I'm not exactly the most noticed in the class."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So, shall we begin?" Maddie jokes.

"We shall," Chase jokes back, and they both laugh. Chase makes the first move, and then Maddie follows.

The two continue to play for twenty minutes, with some small talk in between.

"So, Chase, do you have any siblings?" Maddie asks while making her move.

"Yes, actually, I have an older brother, Adam, an older sister, Bree, and a younger step-brother, Leo. What about you?"

"Yeah, I have one older brother, Caleb. Well, he's older by six minutes." Chase gives her a confused look. "He's my twin."

"Oh, okay." Chase gets it, and moves his knight.

"So, do you-"

"Hold on, it's my turn to ask a question." Maddie puts her hands up in surrender and backs off. "Hm...what do you do in your free time?"

"Well, it may seem nerdy, but I read, _a lot_." She moves her pawn, and awaits Chase's move. "Also, I'm really into all things that do with technology, like computers, phones, TVs. When I say that, however, I mean I like to know how the things work. I have my own work station at home just for that."

"Cool, I actually like doing those things too." Maddie smiles at Chase's reply. They both notice the sound of approaching footsteps, and they pause their game to look up.

"I was right, you did find something to do," Bree smiles at Chase. "I was trying to find you, and then Caitlin pointed you out over here." Next to Bree, Caitlin looks up from her phone for a second to smile.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by Bree, you can go now." Chase hopes Bree will go away, but she doesn't move.

"Not until you introduce me to your new friend."

"Fine, Bree this is Maddie. Maddie, this is Bree, my sister. Okay, done, can you go now?"

"Wow, pushy. Actually, I think I'm going to stay," Bree walks away only to grab a chair and sit herself in front of the table. Chase looks over and gives Bree a death glare, and she only laughs.

"Bree, you don't even know how to play."

"Well, then, I guess I'll learn." Chase keeps his glare for another second, before refocusing on the game. Bree smiles in victory.

"You seem very persistent, Bree, I think you and my brother would get along great," Maddie jokes.

"So, is that a good thing?" Bree asks while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it would have to be a matter of opinion."

"Alright."

"Check," Chase says after his move. Maddie furrows her eyebrows while deciding on her next move. Chase watches as her curly brown hair falls slightly onto the chess board, almost knocking two of the pieces down. He also watches the way her eyes are scrunched in concentration, and he smiles a little.

"Chase?" Bree snaps her fingers in front of his face, and Chase flinches back in surprise.

"Huh? What?" Chase looks around confused, and his eyes land on Bree. "Oh, what?"

"You were staring straight forward, almost in a trance."

"I was?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Bree leans back in her chair. When Chase goes back to the game, Bree eyes Maddie suspiciously. Was Chase staring at her? Bree shrugs it off, for now, and goes back to watching. Maddie finally moves her king, and waits for Chase's next move.

Chase sighs and eyes the board with an intense look. Maddie smiles knowing that she's challenged Chase and watches him.

"So, Maddie, is your brother like you?" Bree suddenly asks suddenly, causing Maddie to shift her focus from the game board to Bree.

"What?" Maddie blinks a few times thinking that she heard Bree wrong, but answers when she realizes she hasn't. "Oh, no, he's much more athletic where I am more academic. We may be twins, but we have like nothing in common."

"Cool, does he-" Bree stops when the sound of a chess piece hitting the board comes to her ears. Chase has made his move.

"Ha, Chase you left your queen out in the open, big mistake." Maddie smiles and uses one of her rooks to take out Chase's queen. He stares at the board in disbelief realizing his mistake.

"How did I..." Chase's voice trails off and shakes his head while focusing on his next move.

"So, where is your brother?" Bree asks while eyeing the room.

"Oh, he's sick today; I might've given him the flu that I had last week." Maddie gives an "oops" look, and Bree looks disappointed; Maddie doesn't notice.

"On the last day of school?" Bree asks in a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be hearing it when I get home, but I didn't plan on it or anything, I really didn't mean, oh well." Bree gives a tiny laugh.

"I don't see how this is possible," Chase mumbles under his breath, just loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"How what's possible?" Bree asks.

"Huh? What?" Chase looks up from the board confused. "Oh, I didn't think you heard me." Chase blushes a bit, and stares awkwardly at the chessboard.

"What do you think is impossible?" Maddie asks, and Chase gulps as he looks into her crystal blue eyes.

"It's going to make me sound cocky."

"Out with it," Bree urges.

"Alright," Chase sighs, "I didn't think that it was possible for me to be losing in chess."

"Seriously?" Maddie laughs.

"I know, I sound cocky right?"

"No, no, it's just that I've heard that before." Maddie leans back in her chair and places her arms under her head. "What can I say? No one can beat the master," she jokes.

"Alright 'master' it's your turn." Maddie didn't notice that Chase had moved and she leans back forward. A smile immediately appears on her face and she brings her pawn to Chase's side of the board.

"Queen, please," Maddie smiles when Chase replaces the pawn with her once captured queen. "Oh, and you're in check." Chase turns all his focus to the game, and Maddie gives a satisfied smile. Chase unsteadily makes his move, and Maddie instantly retaliates resulting in Chase being in check again.

Chase takes his time on his move, knowing that there isn't many options for him to take now. He stops for a moment to glance at the girl in front of him. He never really thought about it, but a girl, an actual girl, is talking and playing chess with him!

"Can I ask you something?" Chase suddenly asks.

"Sure, what?" Maddie asks back.

"Why are you talking to me?" At first Maddie laugh, but then stops when she realizes the seriousness of Chase's tone.

"Oh, you're serious?" Chase nods. "Well, why wouldn't I? I mean you're so nice, and fun, and we appear to have a lot in common. Seriously, how often does a guy actually want to play chess with me, especially when we're considered evenly matched?"

Chase gets a small warm feeling and gives a big smile to Maddie. "Thanks, no one's ever said something like that to me. Hey, not many people will even talk to me!"

"Same! See, this is why! We connect Chase, alright? Yes, I just met you, but I know that we'd make great friends."

"Thank you," Chase makes his move on the board. Maddie looks at it, and blinks hard to make sure she's seeing what she is.

Maddie moves her bishop and announces, "Checkmate." Chase gives a small look of defeat before putting out his hand. "Good game," the two shake hands.

"Good game Chase Davenport, you make a worthy adversary. It was nice meeting you, both of you." Maddie corrects herself and smiles at Bree and the bell rings indicating the end of the school year. "I hope to see you two around sometime."

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that rematch," Chase jokes.

"Yeah, a rematch, sure. Have a great summer!" Maddie leaves with a smile and a wave.

"You let her win," Bree says as soon as Maddie has left.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chase says casually as he starts to clean up the chess set.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your king could've gone right instead of diagonally left, giving your bishop a chance to place her king in check. She wouldn't of been able to move her king anyway without one of your bishops, rooks, or your queen in the path." Bree explain while taking a deep breath when she finishes.

"Oh, and how would _you_ know that?" Chase eyes Bree suspiciously.

"Oh, well, I said I'd learn as you go. I did."

"No one learns that easily."

"Alright, fine, I secretly play chess on my phone," Bree suddenly pins Chase to the wall. "Now, listen to this Chase Davenport, if you even _think_ about telling anyone, I will hunt you down, which shouldn't be difficult. You got that?" Chase nods slowly, and Bree releases her brother. "Now, you owe me am explanation."

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?" Leo suddenly enters with a cheerful smile. "It's the end of the school year, let's go celebrate!"

"Coming Leo!" Chase smiles before giving Bree a look and saying, "I guess we'll never know." Chase suddenly runs over to Leo.

"This isn't over Chase, I will find out!" Bree yells to Chase while going to catch up with him and Leo.

**~ The End ~**

**A/N: I noticed this in my documents, and I thought that it would be perfect for Valentine's Day. I actually started this one-shot for a contest, but I never finished. I recently learned how to play chess, so I brought myself to finish this. If I messed up anything with the game please tell me, I'm new.**

**Oh, and for all you that have waited patiently for the next chapter of Cave-In that should be up shortly. I apologize for the long wait, I just became increasingly busy for the past couple months.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
